The invention generally relates to data processing, and more particularly to generating inversion ready seismic data.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey typically involves deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial surveys may deploy only one type of sensor, both hydrophones and geophones, and/or other suitable sensor types. For example, one use of the seismic traces is that the traces may be inverted to determine the acoustic impedance for a subterranean region of interest.